Research is being conducted on the biological mechanisms which control chemotaxis and proliferation of neuroglia in proliferative vitreoretinopathy. Using wound repair as a general model, we have demonstrated that glial cells exhibit chemotaxis to platelet-derived growth factor (PDGF) in a fashion similar to that described in previous reports on smooth muscle and fibroblasts. In addition, we are characterizing and purifying a potent chemoattractant present in retina which attracts glial cells and possibly endothelial cells.